The Trouble With Two-Legs
by DinerGuy
Summary: He had to make these two-legs understand that their alpha was in trouble, yet for some reason, the entire pack seemed to think he just wanted to play. Playtime was for later. Right now, their alpha needed their help.


_A/N:_ _I feel way more accomplished for getting this show category on here than I necessarily should. Hah._

 _Thanks to good ol' frankiemcstein for the help with this one. (Also, not officially betaed by anyone, so... please don't yell at me for any mistakes you find?)_

 _Standard disclaimers apply.  
_

* * *

The sound of footsteps woke the dog. His head popped up from the floor, where he'd staked his claim to the cool tiles and sprawled out for the night. His nose twitched as he peered through the faint light of the room, immediately recognizing the alpha of the group of two-legs coming toward the door. It was clear that Alpha was trying to be quiet, but it seemed to be a trait of the two-legs that they made some kind of noise no matter what they did. That and their scent. Their scent always made it easy for Dog to find them.

Alpha's lips pulled back in that non-threatening way that the two-legs seemed to like to do. Dog had equated it to their way of wagging their non-existent tails because the rest of their body language seemed to indicate they were happy.

"Want to go for a run?" Alpha asked quietly.

Run. Dog knew that word. He loved that word. It had become something of a habit for Alpha to go out when the night was still and quiet. There were usually big driving machines going back and forth on the hard road when the sun was up in the sky, but in the dark of night time, only one or two of the machines would ever show up sometimes. For the most part, Alpha and Dog had the entire world to themselves. The two-leg would jog down the road and Dog would romp back and forth as far as he wanted to go. Sometimes there were even smaller four-legs to chase around in the grass.

Jumping up eagerly, Dog turned in circles as Alpha came up to the door. His whole body trembled with excited anticipation, and as soon as the two-leg had turned the knob, Dog wiggled his nose in the crack of the door, forcing the opening wider and slipping through as soon as he could fit. He scrambled down the couple of steps to the ground and watched Alpha eagerly. After the two-leg closed the door behind himself, he walked over to pat Dog on the head.

"Ready, boy?" he asked.

Dog responded with an eager _wuff_ before turning and starting off in the same direction they always went when they took these nighttime jaunts.

"Wait up!" Alpha called, chuckling.

And so they went off down the road. Dog ran beside Alpha for a few moments, letting his long canine legs match the pace of the two-leg's stride. It was a relaxing rhythm, and for a time the only things that could be heard in the darkness were the buzzing of insects and the breathing of the two companions running down the road.

Dog glanced up at Alpha and noticed the two-leg's brow was furrowed in a way that usually meant the two-leg was not focusing on Dog but on something Dog couldn't see. Alpha often wore that look when they went running at night; Dog didn't know exactly what was wrong, but he wasn't worried. He had learned to distinguish Alpha's various expressions by now, and so he knew there was no immediate danger. Usually that particular look passed by the time the run was over.

If Dog could speak the two-legs' language, he would ask Alpha what was wrong. As it was, he did let out a small bark of curiosity as he watched Alpha's face.

Alpha looked down and shook his head, another of those amused looks on his face. "What is it, boy?"

Dog tilted his head, still keeping stride with Alpha. Alpha looked relaxed, which immediately relaxed Dog as well. Then a whiff of a new scent caught Dog's attention and swiveled his head to focus on something a few yards off to his right. He could hear a faint rustle in the long grass as well and he immediately paused. His whole body tensed as he listened, then a moment later, he broke from Alpha's side and dashed for the place where the sound and smell was originating. It was one of those smaller, fluffy four-legs that were usually around in the night. If Dog was quick, maybe he could catch this four-leg this time.

Bounding across the field, Dog heard Alpha call something, but he didn't even glance back at the two-leg. There would be time enough for whatever Alpha wanted later. Right now, there was a four-leg that needed chasing.

There!

Through the waving grass, Dog saw a flash of movement. He closed the gap and could see the back end of the four-leg as it hopped away in long jumps. A grumble rose in Dog's throat as he rushed for it. He wasn't going to lose the four-leg this time. This time he was going to catch the little creature. Then they could play together.

He quickened his pace, breaking to the right as the four-leg darted that way, then back to the left as the other animal turned in mid-stride. They ran circles through the grass, this way and that, and Dog let out a bark of eager excitement, even as he panted at the constant changes in direction. They were moving farther away from the road, but Dog didn't mind. It wouldn't take him long to get back to Alpha, and besides, Dog just knew Alpha would be so happy when Dog brought the four-leg over to join their run.

The four-leg changed its path again, and Dog was twisting his body to follow, but then a loud, shrill screech broke through the quiet of the night air. The sound was followed by an immediate hard _thud_ , and Dog froze. The four-leg hopped away, but Dog ignored it. Something told him that those sounds hadn't been good news.

Then there was another squeal from the same direction as the other sounds—the same direction as the road—and a roar that Dog recognized as that of the driving machines that were usually only moving during the daytime.

Something was wrong. Dog knew it. He turned and ran as fast as he could for where he could hear the driving machine disappearing into the distance.

As he got closer, a breeze wafted past him and he caught another scent carried on it. This was the tangy, coppery smell of fresh blood, and Dog did not like that smell. Especially because it also carried a scent that had become very familiar to him over the past few months.

Alpha's scent.

Dog's speed soon carried him back to the road, and he let his nose guide him past where he'd left Alpha to a spot about a mile ahead of it. There was a dark shape lying on the ground where Alpha should be, and as soon as he got close enough, Dog realized it _was_ Alpha lying on the ground.

He ran up and began sniffing the two-leg up and down, inspecting every inch of Alpha. There was blood leaking out of the two-leg's body in several places, all where it definitely should not be. Dog knew enough to know that blood did not belong outside of any animal. That driving machine he had heard must have attacked Alpha! Dog growled at the thought, his hair bristling as he looked around. The machine was gone by now, so there was nothing he could do.

Dog whimpered as he turned back to Alpha. Alpha's eyes were closed. That was something else Dog knew was wrong. Alpha always patted Dog's head when something was upsetting Dog, but right now, Alpha wasn't moving. Dog whined again and nudged at the two-leg's hand with his nose.

Still nothing.

Dog's tail drooped between his legs, and he crouched beside Alpha, sniffing up and down the two-leg's face. There had to be some way to make Alpha open his eyes. Dog licked the two-leg's nose, tentatively at first and then again a little more firmly. When that didn't yield any results, Dog sniffed him again, moving his nose to Alpha's ear. Maybe if Alpha heard him more clearly, something would happen. But nothing happened when he licked the side of the Alpha's head, and Dog sneezed impatiently.

Suddenly, there was a cough from somewhere deep inside Alpha's chest. Dog jumped up and peered at the two-leg's face as Alpha's eyes flickered open. Dog's tail immediately started wagging as he watched the two-leg wake up. This was very good.

Alpha frowned and looked around him in a panic, his eyes darting back and forth, even as he made a funny face and put a hand to his head.

Dog moved forward to lick at Alpha's face again. Alpha knew him. Dog could make Alpha feel better and then they could finish their run.

However, Alpha shied back at the movement, and Dog paused. This was not so good. Dog cocked his head in puzzlement. What was Alpha doing? Didn't he know Dog was his friend?

Alpha put a hand on the ground next to him and then made a face again. The two-leg whimpered and grunted, then pushed to his feet and stumbled back a step. He stood still for a moment, looking around slowly, then he turned and started off at a slow lope across the grass next to the road.

This was not right. Dog grumbled a low whine in his throat. Where was Alpha going? That wasn't the right way to anywhere. Their run was supposed to go longer down the road before they turned around at the big rock and went back for breakfast. Silly Alpha; even if he wanted to get breakfast early, it was all in the other direction. Alpha was not going anywhere he should.

With a sneeze of frustration, Dog ran after Alpha. He'd just have to make Alpha realize his mistake. Maybe the fight with that driving machine had confused the two-leg.

Alpha was limping, so it didn't take Dog long to catch up. When Dog reached Alpha's side, he nudged up against Alpha's right side and barked eagerly. Alpha looked down in surprise but didn't stop. "Not right now, Dog," he said in a low voice. "Go home."

Dog whined at that. Why would Alpha send him home? They were supposed to go home together. For breakfast. Not because Alpha made Dog go by himself.

They reached a clump of bushes a moment later, and Alpha dropped to the ground behind one of the shrubs. Alpha peered around the leaves, panting heavily, then made another face and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

Watching, Dog tilted his head in confusion yet again. He couldn't figure out what was going on with Alpha. He let out a low _woof_ , trying to get the two-leg to look his way. Maybe if he tried really hard, Alpha would understand that they were not going the right way to get home.

Alpha's gaze darted over to Dog at the sound of the bark. His eyes narrowed. "Shh!" he admonished, putting a finger to his lips. "What do you want?"

What did he want? Dog regarded the two-leg sternly. Why was Alpha asking these things?

"Go home!"

Dog whined and backed up a step.

Alpha waved his hand at Dog. "You're going to get me caught. Go home!" He added force to his last command, glaring at Dog and pointing his finger away from the bushes.

Tucking his tail between his legs, Dog moved back a few steps. Alpha couldn't really mean that.

But Alpha's face didn't change, and his finger still pointed away. "Shoo!" he snapped.

With one final whine, Dog slunk off. What had happened to Alpha? This was not right at all.

A few steps later, Dog glanced back over his shoulder to see Alpha lifting up his shirt to inspect what was probably a wound from the fight. Dog watched him for a moment before an idea came to him. If Alpha wasn't going to go home for breakfast, Dog would go get Alpha's friends to come help. They could make Alpha better. The biggest two-leg was always there when someone was hurt. The female two-leg was smart enough to know what to say to Alpha in the two-legs' language that Dog didn't know how to speak to make him come home. And the older male two-leg and Alpha were very good friends; Alpha would be happy with him. The other male two-leg hadn't been at their home for very long, but he was nice too. Dog was sure he would know how to help Alpha.

That decided, Dog gave Alpha one last look and then turned and raced back the way they had come. It took him some time to get back to the road and then even more time to arrive back at home. By the time he got there, he was breathing heavily and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth. The sun was just starting to light up the sky, and Dog could hear sounds from inside the building that meant everyone else was awake.

The door would be a problem, Dog realized. Normally, Alpha opened it when they got back from a run, but Alpha wasn't there this time. Dog nudged at the metal circle that the two-legs twisted to open the door, but it didn't do anything. He pawed at it, whining, trying to figure out a way inside. Thankfully, someone inside had heard him, though, because footsteps came closer and then the door swung open.

Dog barreled inside, nearly running over the two-leg who had helped him.

"Whoa, whoa, Patton!" the female two-leg yelped, stepping back as Dog ran past her. "Sit!"

That was his name that the two-legs called him, Dog remembered. He stopped and turned to face the female two-leg. He didn't know what she meant by all of her words, but she wanted something, he knew.

Dog blinked at her, then ran to the door as she started to close it. She couldn't shut the door! She needed to leave! Dog needed her to come help Alpha.

"What, you want to go back out? You're worse than a cat." The two-leg made a face.

 _Wuff._ Dog tapped his front feet on the ground. He wished he spoke two-leg right now because this wasn't working. He circled around where he was standing twice and then looked back at her.

She crossed her arms. "Do you want to go out or not?"

Yes, with her! Dog sneezed.

"Fine. Stay inside. But if you pee on anything, Top is cleaning it up. Not me." She sighed.

Top! Dog knew that name! That was what the other two-legs called Alpha. He wagged his tail and bounced up and down eagerly.

The two-leg watched him with her face puckering. She still didn't get it. "Hey, McG! Preach! Anyone know how to talk to Top's dog?"

Two of the other two-legs came through the doorway across the room at the female's words. The big one rubbed his face and yawned.

Dog danced in a circle again. Maybe he could get one of them to understand what was going on. Someone needed to, and quickly before Alpha got even more lost.

"Maybe he wants breakfast, Jaz," the older two-leg said. "It is chow time."

Dog barked at that. Now was no time for food! What was wrong with these two-legs? Their Alpha was in trouble! He ran forward to circle the two male two-legs and then ran back to the door and barked again.

Now the newest two-leg joined the group, also yawning. "What's going on in here?"

Dog huffed. None of these two-legs were getting it. Alpha needed them! Finally having had enough, he ran behind the female two-leg. He lowered his head and pushed against the back of her knees. It wasn't as hard as he could, but he hoped it was enough to make her pay attention.

"Hey!" She stumbled forward a step before catching her balance. "Patton!"

Dog ran out of the still-open door and then back inside. He barked at the two-legs, who were all watching him in various stages of confusion. Dog would have to be more firm. He ran for the group of two-legs across the room, his feet skidding out for a moment on the tile as he scrabbled for traction. Then he reached the big two-leg and repeated the head-butting he had given the female. Since the big two-leg was much larger, he didn't stumble forward at the force of Dog's push, but he lifted his right leg and glared at Dog.

"Guys, I think he's trying to tell us something," the older two-leg said as Dog scampered back across the room and out the door.

Dog barked at them all again. At this rate, he might as well just go try to drag Alpha back here by the scruff of his neck if nothing else worked.

But now the two-legs were all trotting down the stairs after him, and Dog turned circles eagerly. Finally! Finally they could go get Alpha!

The two-legs were all watching him expectantly now, so Dog barked one last time and then took off for the road. He glanced back to make sure they were following him and then ran for where he'd last left Alpha.

Periodically, he looked over his shoulder and had to pause for them to catch up. Two-legs were much slower than Dog. Dog heard them talking to each other in what did not sound like happy voices, but he didn't pay attention to their words. The only thing that mattered right now was getting to Alpha.

The sky was bright by the time they finally reached the place in the road where the machine had attacked Alpha. Dog paused to wait for the two-legs to catch up to him. Panting, he sat down next to a dark patch in the road that smelled like Alpha.

When the two-legs came up, Dog pawed at the patch. If they smelled it, they would know it was their Alpha, and then they would understand.

None of the two-legs bent down to sniff the ground, but they were all frowning as they came up next to Dog.

"That's blood," the older one said.

Dog tilted his head. Two-legs must have better noses than Dog thought.

Now all of the two-legs looked worried, and they looked from each other back to Dog.

"Is this what you were trying to tell us, boy?" the same two-leg asked. He bent down and put a hand under Dog's chin. "Where's Dalton?"

That was another word for Alpha! Dog jumped up and wagged his tail at the sound of it. Turning in another circle, Dog barked again and then broke from the group and headed across the field for the bushes where he'd last seen Alpha.

He could hear the sounds of the pack of two-legs running behind him, and before long, the bushes came into sight. Dog could smell Alpha now, and he ran even faster. He beat the two-legs to the clump of shrubbery and then looked back to see them all hurrying after him.

The big two-leg was swinging a bag off of his back; Dog recognized it as having things to help hurt two-legs. That was good. Alpha needed that.

Remembering Alpha's angry commands earlier, Dog crept around the side of the bushes. Alpha wouldn't still be mad now that the rest of the pack was here, would he?

When Alpha came in sight, Dog could see his eyes were closed again. There was something dark spread on his shirt, and Dog could smell the scent of blood even stronger than it had been when he'd left Alpha to find the rest of the pack. Dog crossed the space between him and Alpha in just a few loping strides and immediately started licking Alpha's chin. Alpha needed to wake up to see his pack was here.

The big two-leg came up beside them both then, patting a hand on Alpha's cheek. "Top?" he asked. "Top, come on now, open your eyes."

The female two-leg was right there as well, pushing Dog gently out of the way to kneel next to Alpha as well. Dog glanced over to see that the newest member of the pack was now running back the way they had come. Maybe to get more help? Dog wasn't sure, but he figured it was important.

"Amir's getting the truck. How is he?" the third two-leg asked as the big two-leg ran his hands up and down Alpha's arms and legs.

The big two-leg poked at Alpha's stomach now. "He's pretty banged up. Got a good sized gash on his abdomen, some broken ribs…"

"What happened?" the female asked.

Dog could sense she was worried and moved to lick her hand. She patted his head in response as she looked at Alpha.

"If I had to guess?" the big two-leg said. "It looks like he caught the side mirror of a car. He must have been jogging, and somebody was speeding and didn't see him."

"And they just left him?" her voice rose.

Dog growled in agreement, sensing the anger flashing around the pack.

Just then, Alpha's eyes opened, and he looked around quickly. He sucked in a deep breath and then let out a groan at the pain it must have caused.

Dog wagged his tail happily and bounded forward, his ears back and his tail wagging. Alpha was awake!

"Whoa, whoa, don't suffocate him!" the big two-leg said, although Dog could hear some laughter in his voice. Dog's tongue kept darting out, even after he was pulled away from Alpha's face.

"Did we get 'em?" Alpha asked, looking at the others.

The older two-leg bent down next to the others now. "Get who, Top?"

"...the… the guys we were chasing." Alpha sounded confused. "You know, the, uh, the drug runners? I was following their car, and I guess they caught me… I had to take cover here until you could come extract me."

The three two-legs exchanged glances. "Uh, Top, we got them last week, remember? We're between missions right now."

Alpha frowned. "But…"

"Top, were you jogging last night? To clear your head?"

"Preach, you know…" Alpha frowned. "Is that what happened?"

The big two-leg had a flashlight now, and he turned it on and pointed it in Alpha's eyes just then, making Alpha groan and move his head instinctively. "Top, I think you got a concussion."

"All I need," Alpha grumbled.

There was a rumble just then from the direction of the road. Dog looked back to see a driving machine coming toward them. He growled, and the hair on his back bristled.

"It's okay, boy," the female two-leg rubbed his head. "It's just Amir."

"You better be grateful you decided to keep that dog when he wandered into camp," the older two-leg was telling Alpha when Dog turned his attention back from the machine. "If it weren't for him, you'd still be out here by yourself."

Dog glanced around the circle as everyone looked at him. They were all smiling, so he wagged his tail and barked happily. Alpha was going to be okay, Dog knew it.

Now they could focus on breakfast.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
